Thorn
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Coruscant Guard |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = c. 20 BBY |rank = CommanderDave Filoni's Facebook Page}} Thorn was name of a clone trooper commander who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He used a Z-6 rotary cannon which he called "The Hammer". History In 20 BBY''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'', senators Padmé Amidala and Rush Clovis, accompanied by a detachment of the Coruscant Guard led by Thorn, were sent to the planet Scipio to discuss the change of power for the InterGalactic Banking Clan, as several Muun leaders had been found guilty of corruption. However, Separatist leader Count Dooku had given Clovis the evidence which led him to power, and in return, he wanted the banks to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Clovis, true to his heart, wanted the banks to remain neutral. Dooku did not agree with this, and sent several Separatist warships to invade Scipio, making it seem like Clovis had turned the banks over. Multiple Hyena-class droid bombers entered the atmosphere and sped toward the landing platform the clone troopers were on. A trooper informed Thorn, and he moved out of their docked cruiser to alert the other troopers. However, the bombers came in before he could, and bombed the troopers' Consular-class cruiser, along with all the LAATs the detachment had been on. After shooting down a bomber, the remaining clone troopers attempted to run into the inner gates of the city, only to be blocked when several HMP droid gunships unloaded dozens of super battle droids. The super battle droids, along with multiple BX-series droid commandos, surrounded the clones. The troopers fought bravely, but eventually were all killed except for Thorn. Thorn continued to blast more droids, but was hit by a blaster bolt. However, he continued fighting, using "The Hammer" as a melee weapon to knock down droids. After defeating many enemies, he was hit again, but in the chest. He was shot two more times, bringing him down to his knees, unable to fight any longer. Finally, a commando droid shot him again, and killed the courageous commander. His body was later discovered by Captain Rex and General Anakin Skywalker, when Republic forces arrived to successfully defeat the Separatist forces. Armor and Equipment Thorn wore Phase II clone trooper armor. He had a visor along with an antenna on his helmet, which was painted red with a pair of red wings. His armor was also painted red to show his unit: the Coruscant Guard. He had a rank insignia on his chest plate to show his rank. He carried a Z-6 rotary cannon in battle, which he nicknamed "The Hammer". Also, Thorn's armor looked similar to that of Fox's armor. Gallery ThornConceptArt.png|Concept art for Thorn as he is shot TheHammer.png|Concept art for Thorn's blaster, "The Hammer" Out-of-Universe Thorn was created after the image of Marvel's superhero called Thor. He was first mentioned in a Facebook post by The Clone Wars producer Dave Filoni, who mentioned he was a clone commander who would appear in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars' fifth season. He never appeared in any of the episodes and was thought to have been rescheduled for the sixth season, until that season was canceled when Disney bought LucasFilm. Later, it was revealed that the sixth season would be released as bonus content, and Thorn was seen in an episode. Appearances * Sources * *Dave Filoni's Facebook Page *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' * * * External Links * * Timeline References Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Clone troopers Category:Finished articles Category:Dead characters Category:Clone heavy weapons specialist Category:Diplomatic Escort Group